1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly of a roller-type overrunning clutch and a rolling bearing. The rolling-type overrunning clutch is provided with a shell-type outer ring and a plurality of rollers. The outer ring has an outer peripheral surface raised at several circumferential points.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in some mechanical devices, roller-type overrunning clutches and rolling bearings may be installed separately and adjacent in an axial direction at the point where a rotation shaft is linked to a housing.
With reference to FIG. 10, in order to link a rotation shaft 31 to a housing 32 with a rolling bearing 33 and an overrunning clutch 34, the rolling bearing 33 is directly fitted to the housing 32. The overrunning clutch 34 is fixedly mounted in advance to a mounting member 35 having a flange 35a. The flange 35a of the mounting member 35 is screwed to the housing 32, whereby the overrunning clutch 34 is mounted to the housing 32.
It is necessary that the overrunning clutch 34 and the rolling bearing 33 be centered to the housing 32 to prevent the rotation shaft 31 from causing a rotation runout. The overrunning clutch 34 and the rolling bearing 33 are separately mounted to the housing 32 as above. For the above centering, the rolling bearing 33 is therefore mounted to the housing 32 with a very small amount of adjustment of its radial attachment position to the rotation shaft 31. On the other hand, the mounting member 35 is attached to the housing 32 with its radial attachment position being adjusted a very small amount, so that the overrunning clutch 34 can be centered to the rotation shaft 31. However, such a centering operation is troublesome.
In contrast to the conventional construction illustrated in FIG. 10, other conventional constructions are disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 3-85,370, filed on Dec. 14, 1989 in the name of Katsuhiro Ikezawa and also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,606, filed on Jul. 26, 1957 in the name of Ernest A. Ferris et al. In those references, an overrunning clutch and a rolling bearing are united into a casing which is also used as a shell of the overrunning clutch. Further, another conventional construction is disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 4-19,923, filed on Jun. 12, 1990 in the name of Katsuhiro Ikezawa. A shell of an overrunning clutch and an outer ring of a rolling bearing are press-fitted into a casing into which the overrunning clutch and the rolling bearing are united into one body. both the overrunning clutch and the rolling bearing must be specially constructed and moreover, a very accurate and costly centering operation is required in their assembly.